Yugioh Raising Hell Chapter One The Muted Ego
by Renee3189
Summary: After s5 the Isthar family is at it again and this time they want to establish 1,000 year Satanic rule. Yugi and his friends all have to team up to stop the Isthars before the entire world is engulfed into n Yugi and his friends rediscover the power of the Heart of the Cards before it is too late to do anything? Has a lot of homosexuality and a lot of relationships.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One the Muted Ego

**After the duel between Yugi and Atem**

The pharaoh bowed his head to his pale, shorter doppelganger, the little guy had set him free. Absolute freedom meant that he now had no purpose on this earthly plain anymore, the dark powers had been locked away and thanks to the Isthars would never threaten the stability of the world ever again. Seto was still in shock as he stared at the man who had repeatedly humiliated him, how could he lose to such a weakling? Seto thought, he was more embarrassed by this loss than he had been by all the loses he suffered at the nameless pharaoh's hands over 8,000 years.

They had shown how Seto became pharaoh but they had not shown that epic duel between Seto and Atem where he had crawled out from his eternal slumber and decided that he wanted his kingdom back. Surely this moment was when Seto's heart darkened and he had lost faith in humanity and thus the heart of the cards. What everyone was feeling was confusion and yet Marik had a wide smile on his face. This bothered Seto, he only ever saw the man smiling when he was burning Mai alive in that duel which had cost him a large court settlement.

Atem exchanged a puzzled look with Seto, he did not want to depart, he had his own body now and he could finally live like a normal boy with no responsibilities. He had a sizable fortune which meant he could let loose and live like Bruce Wayne without the cape. It seemed weird that the tomb keeper was smiling, they are not supposed to show emotion which probably explained their high suicide rate. He was not going to waste his last moments explaining ancient Egyptian etiquette.

Tea was holding Yugi's hand, good for Yugi he thought. Yugi would tell him for hours how much he liked her. Yugi was now the number one duelist in the world, bigger than him and bigger than Seto. After this Seto would surely get wasted, that little weakling beat the strongest duelist of all time. Seto also wanted to drown out memories of the times over 8,000 years where they had casual sex. Yugi yelled at him last year for using his body to hook up with Seto during the Dartz saga and that time during the Pegasus saga when he was really stressed out about his brother. Kaiba spent the next week screaming "I'm not gay!" Atem responded "Neither am I but you have to admit we're friends now." Kaiba just rolled his eyes and agreed because admitting they were friends was much better than the alternative. After Pegasus he picked up a lot of women and felt secure enough to be an ass again. It was perfectly natural for two men who were friends to have sex here. Seto was into bondage, he was fun.

The pharaoh waved to his friends and walked into the gate. There was a gigantic, glowing light that shined for 30 seconds. After the light faded, the ground started to shake, Yugi and his friends hurried out of the temple which was collapsing around them. Tea looked sad "Tea what's wrong?" Joey asked

"This is the end of all of our adventures." Tea said

"Look on the brightside now we don't have to worry about anyone trying to kill us with a trading card." Joey said

Kaiba saw his Blue Eyes helicopter and he jumped on "At least I will never have to see any of you losers again!" Kaiba said trying to mask his sadness with his mean attitude.

Yugi and his friends managed to find a diner after getting out of the vast dessert. Joey and Tristan ate like pigs while Tea and Yugi discussed their feelings. Joey decided to finally call Mai up. The last time they were together he was a character witness for her lawsuit against Kaiba Corp. Kaiba repeatedly belittled him on the stand making jokes about his IQ.

Kaiba was in his office, he was setting up his Duel Monsters school which the judge ordered so that young duelists would know how to play duel monsters properly. The judge was really mean to Kaiba but what could he expect from a woman. She screamed at him for his utter disregard for human life blah blah blah. Mai only got 100,000 American dollars because that is all Joey filed for, he forgot to put in the sixth zero. Dumbass!

That night Joey and Mai went to a fancy restaurant and Joey actually ate normally. Tristan invited Bakura over and they decided to give their relationship another shot. Last season when Mai was trying to kill Joey, Tristan played the role of jealous boyfriend. He realized that he was in love with Joey and dumped Bakura but after talking with Joey it was clear that it would never happen. Bakura had gotten into artschool because his alter ego was a masterful painter. In Tristan's experimental phase he enjoyed casual sex with both Tea and Bakura. Tea had the body of a ten year boy and it was the next best alternative to a guy. Tea hooked up with all of them accept Yugi.

Yugi had reserved a hotel suite for Tea. He was technically a virgin because the men Atem hooked up with did not count because he was not awake at the time. Yugi insisted to Atem that he be knocked out whenever he was bonding with a friend. Yugi turned and saw Tea in her white bathrobe.

"You're so beautiful" Yugi said

"I never thought that you would be the one." Tea said

"I am so in love with you I always have been."

"You are so tall now and sweet."

"It's just going to be you and me forever with no more shadow games."  
"Oh well then I guess we should learn a little more about each other." Tea said disappointed it had just hit her that they would never have to save the world again.

"What about your parents, I have never seen them?" Yugi said

"I am an emancipated minor, my dad lives with his real family in the suburbs and my mom does drugs." Tea said

"My mom is a nurse and she works all the time." Yugi said

"Really?"  
"Grandpa's shop has a mortgage so my mom has to pay it off or we will lose the house."

"Don't you have money for the shop?"  
"It's my money and Grandpa is senile he would just buy something wasteful, Mom tried getting him declared incompetent but it is harder than it looks."

"I am sorry Yugi" Tea said

"You dated Tristan, did anything ever happen?"  
Tea looked nervous "No Yugi, I couldn't I was too in love with you."

The lights go off

**Three Years Later**

The scene switches to a large white building with small windows. The lawn is green and there is a fountain on the property. The building is on an island and seagulls are flying over it. The sign on the building says Institution for the Mentally Ill. Inside the walls a doctor with a beard is listening to classical music. On the top floor there is a gray door on it is a sign that says authorized personnel only.

A pale, skinny man is pacing back and forth, his eyes look tired "I summon the blue eyes white dragon"

Atem's voice says "I summon the Dark Magican."

"Now your gonna lose Yugi, my time has finally come at last."

A nurse puts her keycard in, she is carrying a tray of food.

"Dinner time Mr. Kaiba" the woman says

"Can't you see we're busy."  
"Mr. Kaiba if you do not eat your food the doctor has instructed me to tell you that they will force feed you."

Kaiba shoves it in his mouth

"Was that so hard Mr. Kaiba?"  
"Losing my company to my Board of Directors as hard, not being able to see Mokuba is hard and this food tastes like cardboard."

"I know it's not the gourmet food that most of our high income patients are used to but this is a state of the art facility. You won't be in here forever."  
"The voice never shuts up" Kaiba said

"Where were we?" Kaiba said

"I summon Obelisk the Tormentor."

"Nooo! I lost again." Kaiba said

"If I beat you I know you'll go away and I can get my life back." Kaiba said

"Kaiba do you believe in the heart of the cards?" Atem asked

"You know I do that is one of the reasons why I am in here." Kaiba said

"The world is in very grave danger, I am afraid for my friends Kaiba." Atem said

"You saved the world remember we all did." Kaiba said "Except Joey and whats her name, the one I hooked up with after our duel in the Kaiba Corp tournament after you humiliated me again. Whats her name Tiffany, Taylor."

"Tea"  
"Oh right yeah she is so useless and whats his name Tristan, horrible. He had the audacity to ask me out once. Dude I am not gay just because I used to have male sex a lot in ancient Egypt and sometimes I will enjoy the occasional male tryst as a stress reliever I am the CEO of the number one gaming company in the world I have to have sex a lot or I will kill myself like my father." Kaiba said

An old man comes in wearing a lab coat he has Kaiba's chart. The chart says Severe Paranoia, Insomnia, Hallucinations, Delusions of Grandeur, Religious Delusions, Violent Tendencies, Sociopath Tendencies, Sexually Confused.

"Hello Seto, How are we doing today?"

"Better since you took the shackles off."

"Good, have you been talking to the voice again?"

"No"  
"Seto we have discussed this if you ignore the voice it is not as prevalent as it is when you talk to it."

"You don't know Yugi"

"Yugi is not here, Yugi is at college"

"What, college how useless I never went to college, I never even went to highschool, at 14 I became the CEO of a major military company."  
"We all appreciate you not blowing us all up."

"How is Mokuba?"  
"He got C's on his report card but that is because of how worried he is about you."

"I wish that I could talk to him."

"The judge just thought it was a bad idea."

"Stupid bitch"

"Kaiba Corps stock is up 5 percent"

"That is good"

How did it come to this? Seto thought it was not that long ago that he was the most accomplished man in the world. At 14 he took the number one manufacturer of weapons of mass destruction and turned it into a "harmless" card game company making duel disks and devices that have revolutionized the Duel Monsters trading card game. Sure 3,000 duelists worldwide have died from being electrocuted or burned by the system but Duel Monsters is more popular than ever and that is what counts. Whenever a reporter says that Duel Monsters is a greater threat to global stability than nuclear weapons he would just talk about the hundreds of thousands who died from the Hiroshima and Nagasaki bombings. He had his Rolling Stone cover hanging on the wall of his office at Kaiba Corp.

The day after Atem crossed over he was in his office having a meeting with the new headmaster of his school when he heard Yugi call his name. It was for a second then it went away. It started happening whenever he was alone. He would be showering and he would hear it crying out for help. Six months ago he was dueling in a big tournament, after he won the voice overwhelmed him. He hallucinated a monster in a volcano and he saw that Marik was trying to free him. Yugi screamed Kaiba. He woke up in the hospital, his greedy board of directors had decided to commit him in order to siege control of Kaiba Corp and that was it. In one outburst his life was ruined. Also there were a few arrests for assault. He punched his exgirlfriend, he pulled a gun on a board member and he threatened to kill himself in his duel with Yugi that time which Joey testified to in Mai's civil trial.

Seto found Joey Wheeler to be the most annoying man he had ever met and yet he would never admit it out loud he was strangely attracted to him. His hair was blond and wavy and he loved the way it hung over his scalp. Joey had the most beautiful body, he was so skinny, his legs were thin but fit. When Kaiba first saw him he thought about giving him a part time job so they could get to know each other. He would be his friend and thus they could have friend sex without it meaning anything. His fantasy was dashed when he heard his voice, it was the most obnoxious voice he had ever heard in his life. It was the male equivalent of Fran Dresser from the Nanny. Why did he talk like that? If he could just learn to talk right he would be the perfect friend. What a waste, if he was born into a better family with more class and culture he would be the perfect catch for any girl or guy.

"Kaiba I won now you have to hear me out"  
"I can't even beat my own brain damaged hallucination. Okay I will hear you out."

"That whole duel to get me to cross over, it was a trap arranged by the Isthars to get me out of the way."  
"But you sent Marik's evil half to the shadow realm."  
"But his other half was evil too."

"What about his sister, the boring one who had the necklace?"

"She is the most evil one of all. She needed us to get rid of evil Marik because he was ruining their evil plans."  
"What?"  
"The Isthars are devil worshipers"

"What?"

"They want to release the actual devil from the bottomless pit. They want to establish Satan's 1,000 year rule on Earth."

"Can't Jesus do something?"  
"Not until after the 1,000 years which is why we have to stop them."  
"And I thought our religion sucked."

"Kaiba are you with me?"  
"I don't understand what is going on but if you get me out of here I will help you."

**Meanwhile at a university that teaches something other than a card game**

Yugi looks unrecognizable, he cut his blonde hair and now it is short, it looks normal. He is wearing a baseball cap and a blue sports jacket with a yack on the back. He is smoking a cigarette and talking to some classmates. One is a prettier version of Tea with a black cap and a yellow sleeveless shirt with denim short shorts her name is Raven. Her boyfriend Ted is with them he is tall with dark hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Yugi we are all gonna study for the ethics final with you tonight right? Raven asked

"Of course" Yugi said

"Don't worry Yugi you are smart any law school would be lucky to have you." Ted said

Yugi looks in disbelief at how good his life is, three years ago these two would have beaten him up and sold his puzzle for scraps but ever since the demon exited his body he has been able to start over.

"Hey Yugi Ted and I are going to the beach can you take notes for us in Human Rights class?" Raven asked

"Sure"

"Thanks Yugi you're a great friend, Mai is lucky to have a boyfriend like you."

Yugi went to class and saw that Mai saved him a seat. She was texting throughout the lecture. A lot had changed in the past 3 years and it was for the better Yugi thought.

Mai and Yugi went back to his dorm and read from their textbooks. Yugi could not use any of Atem's teachings on ancient Egyptian history and his version was a lot different from the textbooks. Sometimes he even found himself questioning whether he was actually a pharaoh or a mental patient. Kaiba was in a mental institution locked away from civilized society. He had a restraining order against him. After the pharaoh crossed over Kaiba began harassing Yugi to duel him. This harassment started out as phone calls at 1 am and escalated to stalking. It took a year for Yugi to convince a judge to grant him an order of protection.

Yugi put on Katy Perry's Dark Horse, Mai had left and Yugi was alone. It was a good life. He heard "Yugi" It can't be he thought, he was just studying too hard. He would be happy once he had the results of his law school admittance test. He had a new goal, he was going to be Prime Minister of Japan, Mai was going to help him with his political career, she would get to be the wife of the most powerful man in Japan.

Yugi went to the bathroom and saw Atem's reflection in the mirror. "It's all in my head" Yugi nervously said "It's all in my head"

There was a knock at the door it was Raven and Ted "We brought weed and popcorn."

"Thank God!" Yugi said

"Article Seven of the Geneva Convention states that all "Yugi"

"Yugi stop ignoring me, what did you do to our hair? Who the fuck are they, where are our friends?"

"Yugi you look distracted." Raven said she hands him the bag of weed

"You guys are the best friends ever." Yugi said

"Your doing drugs, how could you. Don't you know how bad drugs are for you? That is it no more Mr. nice guy."

The millennium puzzle falls out of Ted's pocket

Yugi screams "Where did you get that?"  
"We found it at the beach. We thought it was treasure."  
"We need to get out of here now!" Yugi yelled

"Calm down" Ted said

"You are all in grave danger" Yugi says he starts having a panic attack

The puzzle starts glowing as do Yugi's eyes and his hair changes back to how it used to look

"Yugi your hair looks crazy!" Raven said

"I am not Yugi"

"Who are you then?" Ted asks laughing

A murderous look is in his eyes and he smiles "My name is Atem"

"Okay Atem, do you want another sniff?"  
"Mindcrush!" A large blinding light consumes the room. A campus security guard runs in there. "Dude are you okay?"

"Never been better"

Raven and Ted are gone.

"What did you do they were my friends?" Yugi yelled

"They are in the shadow realm. They weren't your real friends if they were making you do drugs and style your hair like that. That is not who you are."  
"You idiot!"

"Your real friends miss you, where are they anyway?"  
"Joey and Tristan share an apartment with Bakura and Tea is waiting tables somewhere."

"What are you doing here pharaoh? I thought that you crossed over."

"The Isthars tricked me they are trying to use Satan to take over the world."

"So you have to use my body again?"  
"It will be like old times, I missed you Yugi."

A feeling of dread overwhelmed Yugi, his whole new life had now been taken away from him in an instant.

"Let's go and get Kaiba out of the insane asylum."

"He is crazy, he stalked m, he became obsessed with me."  
"You are over exaggerating Yugi besides Kaiba is our friend."

"Can you at least stop using my body for casual hookups?"  
"Come on Yugi"

"At least no more men?"  
Atem laughs "That"s a good one Yugi. I missed you friend." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Kaiba flew over the cookoo's nest**

Atem took out his puzzle and commanded his Dark Magican to teleport them to Kaiba Corp. Now he was outside the heavily guarded corporate office of Kaiba Corp. Inside the Board of Directors were having a super secret meeting with Pegasus.

"In conclusion gentleman by merging our companies together we will hold a monopoly over the Duel Monsters franchise and we will be able to share technology secrets."

The men from S1 are there "All in favor of the merger say I."

They all raise their hands "Industrial Illusions and Kaiba Corp are one company now."

"You can test the new weapon on my private island that way no one will figure out what we're up to." Pegasus said

Yugi sees Pegasus coming out of the building. Yugi says "Of course Pegasus has to be involved in this it's not enough that we have to deal with that crazy Isthar family no. At least Dartz is in maximum security in Guantanamo."

"Dark Magican is Mokuba Kaiba in that building?"

It disappears and nods his head yes. "Good zap us there."

Mokuba and his friends are playing Halo 4. He looks the same because he has not hit puberty yet.

He is startled to see Yugi appear.

"Yugi, what are you doing here?"

"I am here because I need you to help me get your brother out of the looney bin."

"Seto went completely nuts after the pharaoh left."  
"He was not crazy I was trying to talk to him."

"I committed him for no reason." Mokuba felt bad, his friends are looking at Yugi in amazement

"How did he get in?" One boy asked

"Are you a wizard?" Another boy asked

"Magic" Atem said

"Can you guys leave us, I need to talk with Yugi." Mokuba said

"I thought that Seto had finally lost his mind." Mokuba said

"Evil forces are at work to destroy the world, and I need your brother to help me vanquish this evil once and for all." Atem said

"I can't get Seto out, the men who now run Seto's company will never let me."

"Why was Pegasus visiting Kaiba Corp?" Atem asked

"The men who took over Seto's company want to merge with Industrial Illusions, they are doing all kinds of crazy experiments on his island." Mokuba said

Mokuba hands Yugi his brother's deck "I told him I would hold on to his deck until he got better. He will need it to help you."

"Your coming too."  
"Seto must be so mad at me for not believing him. I would just slow you guys down."

"Your brother loves you and he will want you with him so that you don't get kidnapped by Pegasus or Marik again."

"Really"

"Come on Mokuba we have to set your brother free."

Yugi and Mokuba disappear

Meanwhile at Pegasus's mansion

Pegasus walks in to his mansion and sees Ishizu waiting for him. He is wearing his Millennium Eye.

"How did the meeting go? Did they accept the merger?"

"Yes, our companies are now one and construction will soon begin on our drill that can open a portal to Hell."

"Excellent, with the technology of Kaiba Corp and our ancient millennium items we will be able to free Satan from the bottomless pit." Ishizu said

At the mental institution Kaiba is looking out the window in his room. "It is sunny outside, perfect dueling weather. When I get out of here I am going to duel. I can't wait to use the Blue Eyes White Dragon again. It's been so long, I remember the day that I designed the Blue Eyes chopper."

Flashback to when Kaiba ordered the chopper

"You want me to spend 100 million dollars on a Blue Eyes White dragon helicopter."

"I want it to shoot real lightning out of it's mouth."

"Mr. Kaiba you want missiles in the plane do you think that's a good idea? If the government finds out that you are using military weapons for recreational use all the money in the world will not save you."

"Let me deal with that, you just do your job."

Kaiba is smiling "Those were fun times, although I learned the hard way not to take dates up there."

Flashback Kaiba is with a random girl that he picked up at a club.

"What do you think of my plane?"

"Why did you make it a giant Blue Eyes White Dragon?"  
"Why do you dress like a hooker?"

"I am leaving, land this plane!"  
"Oh come on it was a joke"

The woman touches what she thinks is the landing button and a missile blows up a nearby elementary school.

"I got 33 indictments and I had to pay an 8 million dollar fine. But they let me keep my plane but now I have a sticker that says missile launch button so no one gets confused."

Atem "Dark Magican take us inside."

The Dark Magican nods his head.

"Are you saying it's duel monster proof?"

It nods it's head

"Those monsters"

"How are we going to get in?" Mokuba asks

"Leave that to me." Atem says

The security guard asks for ID

"Mindcrush"

Kaiba is still looking out the window

"Kaiba, we're here to rescue you."

"Yugi, you're real!" Kaiba said

"Seto I'm sorry" Mokuba said

"You thought I was crazy, I started to think that too." Kaiba hugs Mokuba

"You haven't changed a bit Mokuba"

"Neither have you Seto"

Mokuba hands Seto his deck

"Lets go" Atem says

"Not so fast" Kaiba's doctor comes in

"None of you are going anywhere."

"Lets duel if I win you let us go and if you win you can do whatever you want with us." Atem said

"Yugi this is my fight let me duel him"

"Are you sure?"

"I need this"

"Doctor were you in on this from the beginning?"  
"Dah!"

Five minutes later

"Blue Eyes White Dragon White Lightning" the doctor's lifepoints hit zero.

"It has been a pleasure doc"

The doctor takes out a gun "You're not leaving"

A bunch of guard swarm them

"Mindcrush" Atem says and a blinding light appears and all the guards pass out

They are outside the mental hospital Kaiba smells the air.

"It feels so good to be outside again." Kaiba says

"Big brother I brought you some clothes to change into, it's your favorite suit and cape." Mokuba said

"Good, this uniform is unbecoming." Kaiba said

"Dark Magican teleport us back to Yugi's dormroom."

"Wait I don't want to go to college all those people do is yell at me for damning humanity with my killer cards and irresponsible holograms. Don't get me started on the liberals I shouldn't be able to spend my money on expensive planes and amusement parks. I should have to feed the hungry and help the poor. Blah blah blah Feed the government so that they can investigate my company again Hell no!"

"You don't have a choice, they are going to be looking for you." Yugi said

"Did you just get 5 inches shorter?" Kaiba asked

"It's not fair!" Yugi cried

The Dark Magican teleports them back.

They are in Yugi's dormroom there are posters of celebrities on the wall.

"In my room I have posters of my Blue Eyes white Dragon." Kaiba said

Mai walks in "Yugi I can't find Raven and Ted have you seen them. (she notices Yugi and Kaiba) Oh my God what happened? Did Kaiba make you do your hair like that? Does he have a gun?"

"No Atem came back."

"Who?"

"Yami the spirit that possessed me he is back."

"Oh well I always had a thing for him." Mai said

"Nice upgrade from Wheeler." Kaiba said

"Seto" Mokuba said

"I have found that Yugi possesses more maturity than Joey will ever get."

"Wheeler is pathetic" Kaiba said he starts fantasizing that he is spanking Joey. "Yeah you are gonna get it you bitch"

Mai notices how happy Kaiba looks as he is insulting her ex. "Didn't you learn anything from getting locked up?"

"If I could change anything about how I have handled myself over the years. I wouldn't change a fucking thing!" Kaiba said

"You are still an asshole." Mai said "That is why the judge sided with me."

"I am glad that you are using my money for educational purposes someone as dumb and as bad at duel monsters as you could benefit a lot from higher learning." Kaiba said

"I'll teach you for talking to me like that let's duel!"

"Hahaha this is going to be easier than Wheeler!" Kaiba said

Here is the dialogue during the duel

"This is for all the times you humiliated Joey!

"How does Joey feel that you're dating his best friend?"

"That is none of your business"

"How much did your implants cost?"

"How dare you!"

"How many of your male professors have ever looked you in the eyes. I'm sorry how many of your professors have ever looked you in the eyes?"

"How many guys have you looked in the eyes afterwards?" Mai asked

"You told her" he yells to Yugi

"It was traumatizing when the pharaoh used my body for sex."

"Our body Yugi we share" Atem said

"You actually think that you can beat me?" Kaiba said to Mai

"Harpies Pet Dragon now"

"I summon the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon"

Mai's lifepoints hit zero

"How long was that Mokuba?"

"5 minutes"

"Wheeler held on for 5 minutes and 15 seconds I guess you are and always will be worse than that loser."

"Kaiba you cannot insult my girlfriend like that apologize!" Yugi said

"Really, do you want to duel me for an apology?"

Another student shows up.

"Yugi can I see your Ethics notes? What the fuck did you do to your hair?"

"He had a long night." Mai said

Yugi hands him the notes

"Make sure you study before the test later."  
"Oh crap the test I forgot all about it."

"You don't need college your a master duelist besides we have more important things to worry about." Atem said

"It's not fair" Yugi cries

Kaiba walks in covered in red paint

Mai starts laughing "Did someone throw paint at you?"  
"This cape is made of the finest rabbit fur that is how it is so white and smooth." Kaiba said

"That is what you get for wearing it on campus." Mai said

"They are gonna pay for this. I have an offshore account I need to access in order to get new clothes. "Can I use your phone Kaiba Corp is tracking mine and Yugi's probably?"

"Say please"

"Please"

"Here" Mai hands him her phone

"What happened between you and Tea?" Atem asks Yugi

"We just didn't work out as a couple." Yugi said

"We share a body but we do not share the same mind. You can tell me when you feel comfortable."

"Thank you Yami, I know your real name is Atem but you will always be Yami to me."

Mai is sitting with Mokuba

"I know that Seto can be mean sometimes but he has been through a lot."

"My parents were never there for me but I don't act like that."

"That is because you found friends that care about you, Seto never had anymore."

Atem comes in "We all need to work together to stop this threat."

"I owe you, you have been so kind to me over the years. I would not be alive if it weren't for you."

"You should know it is Marik and his family, they want to summon Satan and bring on 1,000 years of darkness. Pegasus is also in on it."  
"It's like a bad guys reunion."

"After Marik burned me alive and tortured my soul in the shadow realm I had issues, I shut down and I let Dartz use me as a weapon. I wasn't possessed or anything it was really me. I felt like I was on a drug, I was more confident, nothing could hurt me anymore."

"We are going to have to get the whole gang back together. That includes Joey and Tea so whatever issues you and Yugi have with them you are going to have to deal with that."

The loud speaker comes on

"Attention students this is Seto Kaiba I would like to announce that I have just bought this university. I am going to turn it into a new duel monsters academy. Hello tax ride off! Effective immediately I am canceling all classes students and professors are ordered to evacuate campus. Anyone who has a problem with this can kiss my fucking ass. This will teach you punks not to throw paint on others fur capes."

"How can he do this?" Mai asked

"Because I'm Seto Kaiba!" Kaiba said

"We already paid for the entire semester."  
"Tough luck"

"You do realize that now the people after you guys are going to know where you are." Mai said

"Oops!" Kaiba said

"How do we get out of here?" Mokuba said

Mai walks them to her Mercedes "I spent a part of my settlement on this car."

They drive off

"Where are we going?" Mai asks

"We are going to a property I own in town I use it to illegally hack into my competitors servers."  
"That is horrible" Mai said

"How do you think I keep my company on top?"

They arrive at the small house

Kaiba starts hacking into his company's server it says that Pegasus is the new owner of Kaiba Corp.

"He can't possibly think that this will bring his wife back again? I thought he learned his lesson." Atem said

"Technically after you defeated him he couldn't do it but he still wanted to." Mai said

"As pharaoh I always tried to see the good in people."  
"I know"

"How could they all blind sight me like that? I should have sensed it."  
"You wanted it to be over." Mai said

"After this there is just going to be someone else to defeat. It is never going to be over." Atem said

Meanwhile at Pegasus's Mansion

Marik, Odion and Ishizu are sitting across from Pegasus.

"Have the pharaoh and Seto been located yet?" Ishizu asked Pegasus

"We caught them at little Yugi's college but they got away. They are on the run with Mai Valentine."

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Marik asked

"That's the girl that your evil alter burned alive." Ishizu said

"Oh yeah, she is the bleach blonde with the big boobs"

"Now she is Yugi's girlfriend" Pegasus said

"How interesting" Marik said

"What about the rest of Yugi's friends can we use them to get to the pharaoh?" Ishizu asked

"Splendid idea" Pegasus said "I'll send some men over to get them."

"No we'll use our rare hunters they are stronger and they have actually been able to keep the people they kidnap." Ishizu said

"Soon our god will walk among us once again and we will rule the world with blood and iron." Marik said

Meanwhile in an apartment building

Joey and Tristan are sitting on a worn couch they are watching a Japanese soap opera. Kiko is about to marry Akatchu but she is really in love with Hiro.

"Come on Hiro" Joey and Tristan are yelling

Rare hunters break the door down

"What the fuck! We didn't do whatever it is" Joey yells as they kidnap him.

Yugi's cellphone rings "It's Tristan"  
"It could be a trap" Kaiba said

"I need to know if he's alright" Yugi said  
"Hello Tristan"

"Yugi, some guys just kidnapped Joey. I didn't know if I should call the cops or not."  
"Tristan where are you?"  
"Outside of my apartment"  
"Stay there we will meet you soon."

"What happened?" Mai asked

"They kidnapped Joey"  
"Oh my God" Mai starts crying "Who did it?"  
"I don't know yet but we are going to meet Tristan. I promise you Mai we are going to get Joey back." Atem said

"Thank you" Mai said she hugs him.

Atem, Mai, Mokuba and Kaiba see Tristan standing outside his building. He gets in the car.

"Yugi whats going on"  
"I am not Yugi I am Atem, the Isthars lied to us they are in cahoots with Pegasus to free the devil from Hell."

"We missed you Atem, things just haven't been the same without you." Tristan said

"Where are Tea and Bakura?"  
"Bakura is in London with his father for the weekend. I haven't spoken to Tea in a few months."

"Is she alright?" Atem asks

"She is doing great she has a new boyfriend too."

"Can you call her to make sure she is alright and tell her to be careful." Atem said

Joey wakes up in a dark room his head hurts. A figure in a hood is standing over him.

"Where am I?" Joey asked

"That is not important" Odion said

"Hey I know you, your Marik's brother. What are you doing here?"  
"This is a trap for your friend the pharaoh."  
"But he crossed over we were all there."  
"Yes you were"

"You tricked us"

"I guess you are not as dumb as I thought."

Joey realizes that Mai is a target because she is dating Yugi. "Is Mai here too, if you hurt her I swear I'll kill you all."

Marik comes in

"Come on Joey we re going to the beach."

Yugi gets a text from Joey to meet him at the beach.

"It's gotta be a trap" Mokuba says

Atem turns to Mai who is shaking "We're going"

"Don't let him die please!" Atem comforts her

A police car signals for them to pull over Kaiba is driving the car because Mai is too upset and he is speeding.

"Can I see your license and registration sir?"  
Kaiba takes out a hundred dollar bill "This never happened."  
"You think that you can bribe me sir?"

"Officer our friend is in trouble can you please let us off with a warning?" Mai said

"Lady your friend here just tried to bribe a police officer, wait is that Seto Kaiba?"

"The one and only." Yugi said

"My friend almost got his finger blown off on his duel disk system. Isn't he supposed to be in a mental institution?"

"Please officer we are trying to help him we are his friends." Yugi said  
"Your Yugi Moto I am a big fan of yours, you haven't dueled in a while."

"I guess that I can let you off with a warning." the officer goes back in his car.

They arrive at the beach and see Joey is tied to a poll.

"Joey" Yugi yells he transforms into Atem

"If you want Joey your going to have to defeat me." A mysterious hooded man said

"How has Joey been?" Mai asked Tristan

"You mean since you dumped him for his best friend."

"It wasn't like that, Yugi and I did not get together until after we were at college together." Mai said

"Joey loved you, and you just left him." Tristan said

"I wanted to stay but Joey didn't want a commitment. He broke up with me."  
"He did that so that you could go to college and you repay him by hooking up with his best friend."

"I loved him, I told him that but he said he didn't want to be with me." Mai said

"You don't deserve to be with Joey or Yugi, ever since you came along you've been like poison for our friendship."

"Don't blame this all on me, if Tea didn't sleep with all of you she would still be with Yugi." Mai said

"Tea is the nicest most caring person I know and she loved Yugi so much so she told him one lie, one lie about her virginity and what does Yugi do he dumps her over that one lie." Tristan said

"Yugi and I both had our hearts broken and we wound up together. He is the most considerate, boyfriend that I have ever had." Mai said

Kaiba is staring at Joey all tied up on that pole. He feels strangely aroused.

Yugi wins the duel but the hooded figure who is revealed to be Odion gets away by pushing a button that dumps Joey in the water. Yugi dives in, Kaiba reluctantly helps him pull him to safety. Odion pulls a gun on Tristan and he captures Mokuba. Yugi and Kaiba do CPR on Joey, Kaiba gives him mouth to mouth. Kaiba notices how soft Joey's lips are.

Joey coughs and says that he is cold Yugi gives him Kaiba's new cape which he took off before jumping in the water. "You can buy a new one." Yugi tells Kaiba

"Yugi, whats going on" Joey says

"I'll tell you later" Yugi says

"Marik is evil again" Joey says

"He never stopped being evil" Yugi said

"Is the pharaoh here too?" Joey asks

Yugi's puzzle glows "Yes I am right here Joey" Joey smiles as he sees Mai running towards them

"Odion kidnapped Mokuba"  
"Again!" Kaiba said "I wish I could act surprised but this always happens. I knew that I shouldn't have trusted him with that buffoon"

"We'll get him back Kaiba" Atem said

"We need to find out what the fuck they are doing."

"There might be someone who can help us." Mai said

"Who?" Atem asked

"You're not gonna like it." Mai said

"We'll do anything at this point." Atem said

"When I was working for Dartz I remember he used to worship Satan a lot. In addition to wanting to summon the Leviathan he would mediate under a pentagram about an hour a day."

"Isn't Dartz in Guantanamo?" Tristan asked

"No they have him in an even more secure facility Area 51" Kaiba said "I know that because Kaiba Corp used to use the area for missile launches there is a secret prison there for the worse of the worse.

"I always wanted to go to Area 51" Joey said

"Maybe we'll see an alien." Tristan said

"I can assure you there is no such thing as aliens." Kaiba said

"You used to say there was no such thing as magic and no such thing as the heart of the cards so why can't there be aliens?" Joey asked

Wheeler is so cute when he acts stupid thought Kaiba.

Kaiba has a fantasy where Joey is tied to his bed and is wearing that caveman outfit from the virtual universe. He designed that outfit especially for Joey ironic. Joey is in handcuffs they are in Kaiba's private bedroom. Kaiba is dressed like a dominatrix.

"You've been a very bad boy Joey"

"Kaiba please I'll do whatever you want let me go please!"

"Shut up bitch" Kaiba gets out a whip and strikes Joey's stomach

"You like that don't you bitch" Kaiba said

"Kaiba I'm sorry, please, I swear I won't tell anyone."

"You have a nice body"

"No Kaiba please oh my God moaning Kaiba oh my God"

"Kaiba, Kaiba" he sees Yugi standing next to him "We are going to see Dartz now, hopefully he will tell us how to find Mokuba and stop this plot."


End file.
